


Safe

by Sympathy_For_The_Shipper



Category: Salem (TV)
Genre: Anal, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual, Gay, Historical Fantasy, Large Cock, Love, M/M, Making Love, Men - Freeform, Mpreg, Oral, Past Abuse, Rimming, Sex, Smut, Trauma, cum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 05:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sympathy_For_The_Shipper/pseuds/Sympathy_For_The_Shipper
Summary: Cotton Mather knew He was always safe, in the arms of his Knight in shining armor, John Alden.





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> M/M Smut. Graphic Depcitions of past abuse. Read at your own risk.

John followed Cotton through the forest, trying to decipher where the smaller man was leading him. The two men stood before a small cottage out in the wood. The larger man walked through the short wooden door, Entering the one-room hovel.

Cotton followed through, using his lantern to light all of the candles within the cottage. "What is this place?" John asked, as his eyes searched the room. "It's a small... Secret refugee... We'll be safe here" Cotton sighed, as he pulled a small bottle out from a shelf. 

He took down a swig, offering the bottle to John. He took the vial and swallowed down the alcohol. He cringed from the horrific taste. Cotton gestured him to sit, pulling out a wooden chair. John sat down, spreading out his legs. 

Cotton laid down on the makeshift bed, pulling his pants off and leaving the undershorts on. He fell asleep, and John watched him sleep for a while. Soon after, he joined Cotton in the bed and Fell asleep as well. 

Cotton opened his eyes, to see his father standing over him. Forcing a flame against his arms. He was totally naked, and he looked to see his dick was wrapped with a wooden cage and a large metal cross was shoved up his asshole. Increase held his hand over cotton's mouth, Screaming over and over "SINNER! DEVIL'S WHORE! GOD WILL PUNISH YOU, VILE DEMON" As he beat his face repeatedly with a bible.

 

"NOO FATHER PLEASE, IM SO SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!" He screeched, wincing at the feeling of the dry throat combined with his blood filled mouth. "HAHAHAHA WORTHLESS SLUT OF SATAN! HAHAHAHA" He laughed as he knocked cotton's tooth out, he spat on his face and Rubbed it into the open wounds. He shoved his fingers into cotton's mouth, pulling it out and licking the blood off of his fingers. 

"It's alright son, I shall cleanse this demon from you. The crucifix has entered you and shall purify you. Just as my father did, and his before." He smiled, holding his cock in his hand as he came closer to cotton. 

"NOOOOOOO!!!" He screamed.

Cotton screamed and cried, jumping around on the bed. John grabbed his waist and arms, trying to wake him from the terrible night terror. Cotton saw John's face standing over him, and he instantly felt safe. John pulled him into a hug. He cried into the larger man's chest, Holding onto him for dear life. 

"It's okay, Cotton you're okay, you're safe, I'm Here. I'll protect you from anything." John said softly, Rubbing his hands across the smaller man's large beard. Cotton looked up to him, seeing the Concerned look in the muscular man's face. He lifted himself up and looked at John for a while. He soon felt bold and didn't know what came over him, as he leaned in and pushed his lips against John's.

He began to be filled with fear, as he pulled away to see the man's reaction. To his shock, John grabbed his face and pulled him into a deeper kiss, trying to make his tongue enter the other man's mouth.

John's tongue entered Cotton's mouth, exploring every crevice and nook. He licked cotton's tongue, Kissing down his neck, ripping cotton's top open. He licked the smaller man's nipples, causing them to harden from the man's rough tongue. 

John kissed down cotton's chest, licking and kissing his armpits. His mouth finally reached the trail of pubic hair that grew out from his pants. John moved back up, kissing all of the bruises, and burns and Scars on the smaller man's body. He moved back down to the crotch, moving his lips along the erection, that was restricted by the sheer cloth of the under garment. Cotton pushed him back, and kissed His neck.

He pulled off John's cotton shirt, kissing along the sculpted muscles and pecks, licking the sweat from his smooth, dirty skin. 

Cotton licked and smelled John's armpits as well, adoring the manly scent, that was somehow also combined with the scent of flowers.

Cotton kissed along the thick pubic hair that stuck out of John’s tight pants, looking up for approval, he pulled the pants off of the Soldier, admiring the girth of his manhood. 

He shoved the whole thing down his throat until his nose and lips were touching the thick pubic hair decorating John's crotch. 

He didn't even gag, as the large cockhead entered his throat. He soon released the cock from his mouth and pulled it up to lick the long hanging balls that drooped under the large cock.

He licked the warm testicles, causing John to moan loudly. John soon felt like he was gonna come, and pulled cotton off of him, and picked him up.

He was surprised that he could lift the man, but he placed him on the makeshift bed and knelt before him. He pulled the undergarments off, revealing cotton’s thirteen-inch cock.

John smiled in amazement at the glorious manhood. Cotton couldn't stop the tears from bursting out of his eyes. John looked up with worry.

”whats wrong?” he asked, Jerking cotton cock. ”My father... Said. That my cock was Satan's doing, it runs through our family. All the men have the large swords of Satan.” he cried 

”your cock is beautiful and amazing Cotton. Don't you dare be ashamed.” John said as he engulfed the whole thing, he quickly gagged on it and pulled it out. 

Cotton didn't last long after John’s uvula tickled his cockhead, he blew a load down John’s mouth and all over his face. He swallowed it and stood up. 

He kissed cotton again, letting some of the leftover cum get into his mouth. He began to spit on his hand and rub it on his cock. 

”Cotton, baby, this is gonna hurt terribly at first, but as it goes along I promise you it'll feel like heaven on earth.” John kissed him, and went back to spitting on his cock.

”have you ever been...?” cotton asked, blushing at how stupid he felt. ”Yeah..A lot..Especially when I was at war and with the Indians.” he smiled

”was it..bad?” he asked innocently ”At first it did..but after a few minutes it truly felt like one of the best things life had to offer. But if You feel like I'm hurting you, you need to tell me.” John said, as he slowly began to ease it into cotton’s entrance, after licking his hole a little bit.

Cotton screamed loudly, as Johns entire length fully entered his tight, tight hole. John’s eyes rolled back, and he moaned so loudly as he felt the wet tightness engulf his member.

He moved incredibly slowly, as cottons arms held onto his shoulders for dear life. Soon cotton’s hand’s traveled farther down to John’s ass, and he slapped it hard. He took both cheeks, in both hands and squeezed them tightly.

He moaned loudly ”Harder!” John obeyed, and began to thrust into cotton. Soon he was pounding at the speed of a rabbit.

Cotton moaned and screamed out ”I LOVE YOU!” John stopped thrusting, and Cotton felt the tears again. He'd wished he was dead, he knew he ruined everything.

John just kissed his neck, and continued pounding until he came deep inside him. Cotton lay on John's chest, quickly going to sleep so he wouldn't have to face him.

John held him close in his strong arms, and whispered ”i love you too.” as he placed a kiss on his forehead.

 

"Isn't that sweet." Titiuba whispered to herself, as she walked into the dark room Smiling At the two sleeping men. She walked to cotton, and placed her hand upon his stomach, and closed her eyes as She chanted a spell.

"Beautiful." She smirked.


End file.
